The Final Generation(Oc's Needed)
by Spirit Kone
Summary: The Four Shall Go Forth to the Old Greece, Where Enemies Will Greet; When The Lost Hope Arrives, And Help Them Through Ruff Times; The Death Cage Will Be Broken, And The Mystery Will Finally Be Taken.(Full Summary Inside) NOT REAL STORY JUST OC'S NEEDED
1. Chapter 1

_**The**__**Final Generation **_Sign-Ups

_**OC'S NEEDED!**_

If your wondering why I'm doing this, it's because I NEED OC'S! For a new story, called: The Final Generation.

What is it about, you say? Well, well, well, I can only give you a summary, not the story :P I HAD finished three chapters, why can't you read it? BECAUSE YOU WILL READ IT DURING SUMMER! I just want to post a new chapter everyday for you won't suffer for a new one every other week :/ sooooo I need a bunch of Oc's...

HERE'S THE FULL SUMMARY!

_**The Four Shall Go Forth to the Old Greece, Where Enemies Will Greet; When The Lost Hope Arrives, And Help Them Through Ruff Times; The Death Cage Will Be Broken, And The Mystery Will Finally Be Taken./ **_Half of the Heroes of Olympus are dead, one third had lost contact, Camp Juipter is destoryed, The Broklen House and First Nome had disappeared, along with it's leaders, the Major Gods are trapped, Lupa and Chiron had been murdered, young demigods and magicians had been kidnapped, Gaea is deadly close to rebirth, and the Grandson of Percy Jackson and Son of the most powerful Gods have to pair up together along with friends to stop the evil forces at the Big House in Greece, Rome, and Egypt. All with starting to finish just the _'first'_ Prochey.

Big summary, huh? Well, i need a BUNCH of Oc's, that is why also i am posting the _FIRST_ season. :3 wait _first?_ That, my friends, will be answered _Later_SOOOOO, if you want to join here is what you gotta do:

PM! or REVIEW this:

(First & Last) Name:  
Race: [ ] Magician [ ] Roman [ ] Greek  
Gender: [ ] Female [ ] Male [ ] Undeicded  
Age **(cannot be lower than 5 and higher than 15)**:  
(Roman/Greek Only)-Godly Parent(s): /Descanant of:  
(Magicians Only)-Follows Path Of: (Egyptian God)  
Info: (i.e: Personailtes, etc.)  
Birthday(Matters!): / /  
(SUPER IMPORTANT!): [ ] Evil [ ] Good  
Place: [ ] Camp-Survival [ ] Big House([ ]Greek, [ ]Rome, or [ ] Egypt?)  
Looks:  
(Important Info): Cannot, and I repeat, _**CANNOT**_ be a Big Three or a Maiden Goddess(expect Athena) child!

**Example(****A/N:****real character :3****):**

(First & Last) Name: David Gordan  
Race: [x] Magician [x] Roman [ ] Greek  
Gender: [ ] Female [x] Male [ ] Undeicded  
Age: 12  
(Roman/Greek Only)-Godly Parent(s): Mars  
(Magicians Only)-Follows Path Of: Hot Foot & Fire-embracer  
Info: Believes in many cultures, but focus manly on Roman and Egyptian. Later on when Perk finds him stalking the main heads of the Big House in Greece, he battles Aly's and Chris' son: Mason.  
Birthday(Matters!): 11/05/30  
(SUPER IMPORTANT!): [ ] Evil [x] Good  
Place: [ ] Camp-Survival [x] Big House([x]Greek, [ ]Rome, or [ ] Egypt?)  
Looks: spikey red hair, blazing fire eyes, usual wears a white T-shirt under a white and red stripes jacket, red jeans, and red sneakers with white lining.

**Another Example(still real character):**

(First & Last) Name: Mia Garnder  
Race: [ ] Magician [ ] Roman [X] Greek  
Gender: [ ] Female [ ] Male [X] Undeicded  
Age: 15  
(Roman/Greek Only)-Godly Parent(s): None /Descanant of: Poseidon, Athena, Gaea, and Kronos  
(Magicians Only)-Follows Path Of: None  
Info: no one expect her/his family knows what gender 'it' is, she dresses like a girl and acts very much like a boy and a 'in charge' kind of guy, sometimes has a low voice like a guy, sometimes has a high voice like a girl.  
Birthday(Matters!): 10/20  
(SUPER IMPORTANT!): [X] Evil [ ] Good  
Place: [ ] Camp-Survival [X] Big House ([X] Greece, [X] Rome, [X] Egypt)  
Looks: dress or tom boy clothes, short blue hair, and green eyes.

You can make only ONE, or twins!

Okay~, that sums up, thanks for reading! Also, if you want to read my story later, well, follow then i promise to post an update on here saying: _**FOR THOSE WHO HAD FOLLOWED THIS! THE REAL STORY IS NOW UP! GO READ IT NOWWWWWWWWWW! trololololo xD!**_

I swear i will put that XD! Thanks for reading, now bye!

Edited on 4-1-13: choosing Camp Survival is no longer an entry, and Camp Survival was originally Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, the Big House has three locations: Greek, Rome, or Egypt, so chose one please , or "Appears in Greece/Egypt/Rome" - (chose one). Sorry.


	2. PREVIEW

The Final Generation

**PREVIEW! NOT FULL ONE**

**Perk Jackson looked around, then sighed. **Everything the same today, hopefully. You always have to keep an sharp eye around here, doesn't matter if your tired, sick, or anything.  
He walked around camp, it wasn't like it was thirteen years ago. Now it hold ten cabins with fifteen demigods (or descendents) in each, there was some cohorts with ten each in those, a track for chariot racing, a forest for capture-the-flag or war games, a mini collusuem, basically it was a mixture of Greek and Romans together.  
Perk sat down in front of a cave. He doesn't know why there was a cave there, some of the older campers say there was a living human oracle living in there, but she haven't came back in years, some say she was dead, others say she's been captured by the enemy they have been in war with.  
Perk sighed, _thirteen years_, that was his unlucky number this year. Why? Here's a start-  
_**1: That's how long this war have been going on.  
2: That's how long demigods' children been missing.  
3: That's how long the Olympian Gods been trapped with no way of still knowing how to free them.  
4: That's how long his father been dead.  
5: That's how long no one had a quest.  
6: That's how long the Titans and Giants had control of earth and its humans.  
7: That's how long some of the Heroes of Olympus had been dead.  
8: That's how long the demigods trainers had been dead (Chiron and Lupa).**_  
Should he go on? It may go to a hundred once more.  
"Perk? Ah, this is where you have been." a boy's voice said.  
Perk turned his head to see his best friend, Jasper Grace (A/N: hint hint), smiling at him.  
Jasper had wind-ruffled blonde, and a bit brown thrown in his hair, kaleidoscope eyes-brown, blue, and green, he wore a purple shirt with a snowboarding jacket, faded jeans, and pink-blue nikes. His name is Jasper because his grandmother had made that name up for his parents, and since she is trapped, they used the name to "respect" her.  
He grinned widely, "What are you doing here, Perk? Your mother wants you."  
Perk groaned, "why me?" he stood up.  
"Maybe because your her only child?"  
"To shay." They ran down the hill towards the campers.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Greece**_

The piano played some tunes, the drums banged, 14-year old Percy strummed the guitar then began to get ready to sing his lyrics, he glanced quickly to his and flashed a grin at his girlfriend, a 15-year old teen with blonde hair and gray eyes. He looked back at the crowd, he sighed then sang:

_Graffiti decorations; under a sky of dust._

He founded Peter, Annabell, Perkin, and Thalia when he needed them the most at the backyard by the large pool when it was turning to night, everywhere you can see dust.

_A constant wave of tension; on top of broken trust; the lessons that you taught me; i learn were never true._

Aly and Chris had been lying, stealing, and erasing these kids memories just for their own army. Also making these kids into spoil, good kids brats.

_Now i find myself in question; __**(They point the finger at me again)**__; Guilty by association; __**(You point that finger at me again)**__._

He asked himself: _why do they do this?_ And a soft voice, barely heard, answered his question.

_I WANNA RUN AWAY!; Never say goodbye; I wanna know the truth; instead of wondering why; I wanna know the answers; No more lies; I wanna shut the door; and open up my mind._

He always said he was going to runaway from the Big House, but his friends and the voice said not to, but he wanted to seek the truth and know instead of just asking himself stuff he didn't knew, he didn't want Aly, Micky, Chris, or anyone to lie to him no more, he wanted to shut the door and make songs people think it was to sound good, but it was really their feelings, and they knew it.

_Paper bags and angry voices; under a sky of dust; another wave of tension; has more than filled me up; all my talk of taking action; these words were never true; now i found myself in question; __**(They point that finger at me again)**__; Guilty by association; __**(You point that finger at me again)**__._

_I WANNA RUN AWAY!; Never say goodbye; I wanna know the truth; instead of wondering why; I wanna know the answers; No more lies; I wanna shut the door; and open up my mind._

_I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye; __**(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)**__; I'm gonna run away and never wonder why; __**(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)**__; I'm gonna run away and open up my mind; __**(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)**__._

_I WANNA RUN AWAY!; Never say goodbye; I wanna know the truth; instead of wondering why; I wanna know the answers; No more lies; I wanna shut the door; and open up my mind._

_I wanna run away and open up my mind; I wanna run away and open up my mind; I wanna run away and open up my mind; I wanna run away and open up my mind._

Percy and his friends finished the song, grinning from ear-to-ear as the crowd cheered for an encore.

"Sorry guys, that _was _ya encore!" Percy looked sorry and sad, it was a gift.

"Aw!" They said.

"But we're here every Friday night!" Annabell said cheerful, leave it up to her to cheer everyone up.

"Woot!"

"See ya next week!" Peter and Thalia smiled as they walked off the stage.

They walked into their dressing room and their smiles fade off their faces.

Perkin snorted, "if i didn't know ya any better I'd say your tired as heck." she said.

Peter layed flat on his back on the couch, "ya think?! We played seven songs! Any more an' Perseus here will lose his voice forever!"

Percy cracked a grin then sat on him, "Dude, i can hold a soprano(?) note for ten minutes!"

"you're bluffing." Peter said lazily, not even trying to get Percy off him.

"I've got it on tape."

"Meh, show and remind me in the morning." He pushed Percy to the ground and then layed on his stomach and pretended he automatically went to sleep from exhaustion.

Thalia smiled, "good, he's out. Now we can talk about that secret party he wasn't aloud to go."

"what secret party?" Peter muttered threw his new found pillow.

"No party you dolt."

"Gah. ZzZzZzZzZzZz."

They all smiled.

(**A/N: ****let's found out what they really look like, and if Thalia looks like whut we all think O/O**)

Percy had sea-green eyes, air-blown hair so it was always sideways bangs that covered part of his hair, lightly tanned skin, a green T-shirt partly covered by a gray jacket, blue, loose pants, and white sneakers. (15) Peter had blonde-gold, short, shaggy hair, light blue eyes, blue sleeveless shirt with the words: **I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, ****LET'S GET TOGETHER, **_**NOW! **_yellow sleeves that can be found at someplaces, blue jeans, and yellow Jordans. (15)Annebell had the same eyes and longer hair as Peter (their twins, what you expect?) but wear a pink with red stripes tight sweater, black tights, and dark, red, fluffy, fur boots. (15)Thalia had short, spiky black hair, lighting blue eyes, freckles across her nose, dark blue shirt, leather jacket and jeans, and black leather boots. (15)Perkin had long blonde hair, dark, gray eyes, long gray and dark-gray striped loose sweater, gray comfy tights, and gray fuzzy boots.

If your wondering why most are heavy clothe it's because it's the start of January and they were about to end their winter break on the coming Monday.

A knock came from their dressing room door.

"Who is it?" Perkin asked, hoping it wasn't crazed fans.

"The pizza man, it's Micky you idiots!" (24) Micky said through the door.

* * *

**A/N: sorry, it is not the real chapter, but i chatted with someone and decided to at least post a preview! Hope you had liked. And i hope the real story will start on June 1st or June 8th ...hopefully**


	3. Info

I had moved the story to my other account **Ouence-Spirit Kone-Baka  
**so ...go check that out because i'm lazy to post it on here


End file.
